


Bad Blood – Fairy tale gone bad

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anders loses his powers, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationship, I even kill Anders' fish, M/M, Mitchell turnes into a brutal thug, abusive language, dark!Mitchell, no happy ending, not explicit rape, not explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Mitch, let's try it – just this once,” Anders whispered in a low voice. “I wanted to give it a shot for a while now. I want you to bite me, when you're inside me, when you fuck me. It will get us off so hard, don't you think?” He nibbled seductively at the vampire's earlobe and Mitchell groaned.</p><p>Anders thought it was a hot and kinky fantasy – but he wasn't prepared for the things his blood did to Mitchell – and as a result what Mitchell did to him.</p><p>This story is a stairway to hell for the Norse god and his vampire. It goes from sunshine and roses down to blood, tears and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood – Fairy tale gone bad

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something truly evil and cruel for once with no chance of a happy end and this is the result.  
> The story got longer and more exhausting than I expected and I must warn you, it's getting ugly, not explicit or in detail but really bad things happen to Anders. It results in the death of Mitchell and Anders - and even his fish - so if you can't stand this thought or that Mitchell turned into a vile and vicious abuser and Anders into his victim, stay away, please.
> 
> Let me know, if I forgot more warnings and I will add them to the tags.

My huge thanks goes to [My_Trex_has_fleas ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas)for the beta and to [mosslover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/pseuds/mosslover) for her questions and opinion – and to both for their enthusiasm and encouragement <3

 

 

**Bad Blood – Fairy tale gone bad**

 

“MITCH, stop it!“Anders laughed out loud.

 

The brunet vampire was grinning broadly and continued teasing his boyfriend.

 

“Who would have ever thought that?” Olaf mused, watching the couple a few feet away at a bar table giggling and making out.

 

“Thought what, grandpa?” Mike shot an annoyed look at his younger brother and his so-called better-half before taking another gulp from his beer bottle.

 

“That Anders is truly capable of being in a relationship that lasts longer than two, three nights in a row and the reason is not a blond bimbo but an Irish vampire – a male vampire – mind you.” The reincarnation of Baldr explained in a slightly blurred voice.

 

The bald man pointed his index finger at the bar owner. “And you should be happy for him, Mikkel.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike rolled his eyes. “My brother, who has screwed half of Auckland's women is in love with a fuckin' bloodsucker.”

 

“I'm happy for them,” Ty remarked calmly and took a sip of his beer.

 

“And that makes you a good man, Ty,” Olaf clapped his younger grandson on the back.

 

“Oh great, I'm the baddie again. What a surprise,” Mike sneered.

 

“You know, Mike,” slender arms twined around the former builders chest from behind, “You might be a bad guy, but you're lucky I like bad guys – I like them a lot.” Michele purred seductively into her boyfriend's ear. Mike simply smiled.

 

“Oh, I can see, this bar is full of love tonight,” Olaf exclaimed pompously with a broad grin.

 

“OY, YOU TWO, GET A ROOM,” Axl blared in Anders' and Mitchell's direction, where the vampire's hand had found his way to the blond's backside and kneaded his firm buttocks while placing small kisses on his partners neck.

 

“I need something to burn this sight out of my memory. Mike give me another beer,” the youngest Johnson demanded.

 

xXx

 

_A little later back in Anders' apartment_

 

Mitchell's stomach growled.

 

Anders giggled.

 

“Are you hungry, love?” The blond teased.

 

“Hm, yes I'm hungry for a gorgeous god – maybe I should take you as a little snack.”

 

Anders shrieked when the vampire bit his nose playfully.

 

“Nooooo, that's the wrong place – honestly Vlad, you need some glasses.”

 

“Naaa, I'm good. You're tasty everywhere.” Mitchell placed little kisses all over Anders' face that made the Norse god crinkle his nose then wriggled his way out of the vampire's embrace.

 

The Irishman let go of him but frowned. “What's wrong, babe?”

 

Anders heaved a sigh, rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and said, “You know, I would love you to bite me for real.”

 

Mitchell rolled his eyes. They've had this conversation before – several times.

 

“Come on, Mitch, just one bite,” the blond pleaded.

 

“Anders, we have talked about this. I can't bite you. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry I have to ruin your plans, but I have to go back to the hospital and get a blood bottle. I just hope, that Michele has put one aside for me.”

 

“Spoilsport,” the blond pouted, but then Mitchell's stomach growled again and Anders sniggered. “You know, it's too funny, that your stomach growls when you're hungry for blood.”

 

“Yeah, yeah – but I think, you won't find it funny to have a hungry vampire at your neck, who's after your blood, little god.”

 

“Who are you actually calling little, Dracula?” Anders growled then raised himself on the tip of his toes and kissed the vampire on his lips.

 

“Anders, stop it. Let me get my dose of blood then we can play all night long.”

 

“Why don't you take a sip from me and get your whole dose tomorrow? - No, honestly, Mitchell, why don't you try? You don't know what will happen, maybe nothing.”

 

“You know why. I'm afraid to hurt - or worse - kill you, that's why.”

 

“But I can stop you. I'm sure I can, well, Bragi can. I know, it's harder to use his powers on you, but I'm positive that it will work.”

 

“Anders-”

 

“Come on, Mitch, let's try it – just this once,” Anders whispered in a low voice. “I wanted to give it a shot for a while now. I want you to bite me, when you're inside me, when you fuck me. It will get us off so hard, don't you think?” He nibbled seductively at the vampire's earlobe and Mitchell groaned.

 

“Mitch – just a sip, please.”

 

“Oh, all right, but you must promise to use your full Bragi-power if I take more than one or two sips, understood?”

 

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Vampire, Sir,” Anders mocked a salute and grinned cheeky.

 

xXx

 

“Oooh fu-hu-ck – This is- Mitch- Yessss – Now bite meeee,” Anders groaned, moaned, mewled.

“YESSSSsss, aaaaaah”

 

The pain of fangs puncturing the soft skin above his collarbone – Mitchell had refused to bite his neck – was blinding at first, then combined with the vampire pounding into him, hitting unerringly the bundle of nerves that sent shudders of pure pleasure through his whole body was the final kick that sent him over the edge directly into a blissful orgasm.

 

xXx

 

“Mitchell? Are you ok?”

 

“Hmmm,” the vampire mumbled. “Yeah, that was amazing, Ands.”

 

“Mitch, you're still inside- oh- I thought you came-”

 

“I'm just ready for the next round, babe,” the vampire grinned lewdly. He pushed his hip forward to prove his words.

 

Anders groaned. It was almost painful. He felt sore and overstimulated. “Wait,” he gasped when Mitchell thrust again.

 

“Hm, but you are so hot, I can't resist, babe.” And another thrust that made Anders jump. The pain sent his brain mixed signals. His cock twitched in excitement when the vampire placed little kisses on the blond's neck, cheeks, nose and lips, occasional pushing his erected cock back inside his lover.

 

In the end Anders gave in. He wasn't able to do much, so he let Mitchell use his body as he wished.

 

His next orgasm ended with a cry mixed of pleasure and pain. Anders collapsed sated on the sweaty sheets. He was sure that Mitchell would curl next to him now, too worn out to get a towel and clean the worst of the mess they made – but he was completely wrong.

 

The vampire was insatiable and he barely gave the god time to recover that night.

 

When Mitchell finally fell asleep Anders was crying for all the pain he was in.

 

What had happened to Mitchell?

Was this merely because of the sips of blood he has taken from him?

Even Bragi wasn't able to stop the vampire and that frightened the blond the most.

 

xXx

 

When Mitchell woke up he moved automatically towards the body lying next to him. He was used to cuddling his lover before getting up and facing another day. Mostly they ended up in some slow and tender morning-sex, but when he wrapped his arm around Anders' waist and pressed a kiss on his shoulder blade the blond flinched and his body stiffened at the touch. The vampire blinked confused and forced his still dizzy brain to work.

 

“Anders? - What's wrong, babe?”

 

There was no answer from the blond but when Mitchell's eyes fell on his lover's naked body he froze. There were large and vicious looking scratches and bruises on the usual fair skin of the North god. The brunet noticed imprints that looked suspiciously like his own fingers.

 

“ANDERS?” Mitchell cried out, “Jaysus! What happened? Did I do that to you? Talk to me, love! Are you hurt?”

 

Mitchell touched Anders' arm but the blond winced and the vampire immediately pulled his hand back.

 

Slowly Anders turned around. He hissed when his back touched the sheet.

 

Mitchell's eyes grew wide when he noticed the look on the other's face. He was pale and had dark shadows under his red-rimmed eyes. Did Anders cry?

 

“Babe? What happened? I- I can't remember much from last night.. I- we, we had sex, right? Did I bite you? There is n-nothing. What did I do to you?” the vampire stammered in shock.

 

“You, drank my blood,” the blond's voice was coarse, like he had screamed a lot.

 

“I can't remember,” Mitchell dropped his gaze. “Are you in pain?” He asked again. “Let me see, I can help you. Oh, Anders, I'm so, so sorry.”

 

“No,” Anders pulled the blanket up to his chin. “I'm fine. Just leave me for a while. Don't you have to go to work?”

 

Mitchell looked doubtfully, then sighed. If Anders said he was fine there was no arguing with him. He was stubborn as a mule. So the vampire got up and shot his partner another questioning look before he went to take a shower.

 

Inside the bathroom Mitchell become aware of the dried blood on his body. It took him just a second to return to the bedroom.

 

“WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?” He bellowed. Without further hesitation the vampire pulled the blanket, the blond used to hide his body, away and stopped petrified with horror.

 

“Oh my god, Anders. We need to get you to a doctor or better to the hospital.”

 

“NOOO, leave me be,” the blond replied with a shout.

 

“B-But,” Mitchell licked his dry lips, “then let me call Michele, she can use Yggdrasil on you.”

 

“Don't you dare,” Anders growled. “I won't let that bitch touch me.”

 

Mitchell felt helpless. He had harmed his mate badly – obviously. He couldn't remember how and when. Anders would never agree to see a doctor and have to explain that he was hurt because his vampire-lover raped him. The Irishman swallowed hard and closed his eyes. The next moment he heard Anders anguished cry and knelt down by his side.

 

“Let ME help you at least,” Now the vampire was near to tears. “Please, Anders,” he pleaded.

 

The blond finally gave a tiny nod of permission. He avoided eye-contact while Mitchell was scanning and feeling carefully Anders' body.

 

“Could you please turn around for me, Anders?”

 

The blond tried cautiously but couldn't move completely on his own, too overpowered by the pain in his body.

 

“Oh,” Was all that the vampire dared to say, when he finally had a closer look on the Kiwi's backside.

 

“I-I should clean you first, then I'll see if I can find some healing or soothing balm and I will call Dawn and tell her that you can't come to work – for the rest of the week – and I call the hospital. I can't leave you alone like this.

 

Anders didn't answer. He had buried his face in the pillow, away from the vampire's concerned look.

 

xXx

 

Anders stayed at home for a whole week. It was normal for him to skip a day of work from time to time but he was never really sick. Mitchell had informed Dawn that her boss wasn't able to work for some time so she believed that it must be something serious this time.

 

The blond felt edgy in Mitchell's presence for a while. The vampire was sympathetic. He even wondered why Anders hadn't kicked him out of the flat and his life.

 

After days and nights of thinking Mitchell guessed that he remembered at least a little what had happened the fateful night. Anders only mentioned that the vampire was insatiable and they had sex countless times.

 

It must have been Anders' blood.

 

It had been a huge mistake to comply with the blond's wish. He would never do that again, the Irishman swore to himself – if Anders ever let him come near again, of course.

 

The vampire had left the bedroom to Anders alone and slept on the couch. He didn't need much sleep. He did it more out of a habit, lying and cuddling next to his partner. Now he lay awake at night and stared blindly at the ceiling.

 

xXx

 

Anders still looked peaky when he got back to work. He was confronted with a concerned Dawn the moment he stepped through the door of his office.

 

“Oh my gosh, Anders, I'm glad you're back – but you still look ill. Sit down, I'll get you a cup of coffee and a cupcake. You know, Ty made some for you and I was so worried that you refused them. Mitchell said you didn't want to see anyone. We nearly ignored your wish for peace but in the end Ty said, you're in good hands with Mitchell who was caring for you so much -” The blond woman chatted on and on and Anders smiled about her genuine concern, but when he realised what she had said about Mitchell and himself refusing to see Ty it sent cold shivers down his spine.

He didn't know that Ty wanted to make a visit and that Mitchell made it look like he wanted to be left alone.

 

Anders had noticed that Mitchell went outside the room when his phone rang. He heard him speak but when he asked or even if he didn't the vampire told him, that it was a call from the hospital for work stuff or from Dawn who asked how he felt.

 

The Norse god shivered slightly which made Dawn even more acting like a mother-hen. “Oh Anders, you shouldn't have come back so soon if you're not feeling well.”

 

But Anders was glad to be back at work. He needed some normal daily routine to sort himself out.

 

xXx

 

It was three weeks until Anders pecked Mitchell on the cheek again. The blond was in a good mood, laughing and carefree about a joke the brunet had made.

 

In the evening Anders asked Mitchell if he would like to return to their bed.

 

The vampire couldn't express his relief that his partner seemed starting to forgive him.

 

They just kissed that night. Slow and tender kisses that didn't arouse a desire to make love or fuck. Mitchell held his lover the whole night in his arms and watched over the blond's sleep.

 

Hopefully they could slowly return to their former life.

 

xXx

 

The weeks passed and Anders' demand for sex grew back, but they just kept to hand jobs and oral sex. Then, one day, after a few drinks at Mike's bar, the blond felt certain enough to have 'proper sex' with his partner again.

 

As a precaution, at least that's what he called it to himself, because the vampire could easily overpower him, Anders insisted on riding his lover, so he could set the rhythm, speed and depth.

 

Mitchell agreed just too happily.

 

Everything seemed to be back to normal again.

 

xXx

 

If Mitchell bit Anders by accident or on purpose he couldn't tell afterwards.

 

They were fooling around on the couch. One moment Anders was laughing because Mitchell's kisses and licks tickled him mercilessly, the next second he felt a penetrating pain at his throat.

 

The Norse god froze. He tried to push the vampire from his body but the Irishman clung to him with his unnatural strength and sucked blood from a wound on Anders' neck.

 

“No, Mitchell let go,” Anders was in a near panic. In an instant memories of what had happened the last time the vampire drank his blood flooded his mind.

 

“STOP!”

 

But Mitchell didn't let go. He drank in deep swallows.

 

As his final option, Anders tried to use Bragi, **“** _**Mitchell, I command you, to let me go. Stop drinking my blood!** _ **”**

 

At first it seemed to work. The Irishman stopped sucking. He lifted his head and grinned with his blood-stained mouth and teeth at the blond beneath him. Cruel black eyes stared at Anders who felt like someone had dipped him into icy water.

 

“Why?” the vampire asked with a smirk. “What if I don't want to, little god? What if I want to suck you dry while I fuck you?”

 

“Y-you c-can't do that Mitch-ell,” Anders stuttered afraid. “I-if you k-kill me, you can ne-never drink my b-blood or f-fuck m-me again.”

 

The brunet stopped for a moment and looked down at his now trembling partner.

 

“True,” he mused. “But you know, now that I’ve done my share of sucking, now it's your part, don't you think?”

 

Anders nodded eagerly with a forced smile. Everything was better than Mitchell fucking and beating him raw again. He scrambled from the couch when the vampire released him. For a brief second he thought about running away but he knew he had no chance against his non-human partner.

 

“That's a good boy,” Mitchell taunted when Anders knelt in front of him. While opening his pants and pulling out his already hard erection he sneered, “Now put your pretty mouth to some use.”

 

And the blond obeyed.

 

xXx

 

In the end they made it back to the bedroom and Anders was more than grateful that he was still able to walk on his own. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but again he felt used, hurt, dirty and frightened. He had never been afraid of Mitchell before but now...

 

What should he do?

What COULD he do?

He couldn't run and hide from the vampire. Mitchell's skills as a hunter were nearly as good as Mike's not to mention his strength.

And did he really want to run away from his lover?

 

For the first time in his life Anders had found love, an equal partner, not a stupid fuck-bunny but a man with a good sense of humour, who cared for him, who loved him in spite of all his flaws – at least that's what he had thought until now.

 

Was it his fault?

Was he not worth being loved?

Maybe his father was right, when he had beaten him countless times as a kid.

 

His stupid sexual fantasy of being bitten. Anders had thought it was hot, combining the height of the orgasm with a little bit of pain.

He was so wrong.

 

The blond guessed that Mitchell would feel terrible again in the morning after the high of the blood-rush had ceased.

Should he kick the vampire out? Out of the flat? Out of his life?

And then what?

He would be alone again.

 

Anders felt that he couldn't go back to banging women by seducing them with Bragi's help – He just couldn't.

Now that he knew the feeling of love, he felt like he needed it more than anything in the world. It was like the addiction to drugs and alcohol, but stronger than both.

 

It seemed to be a small price to be used and beaten once in a while if his partner loved and cared for him for the rest of the time.

 

Comforting himself with this thoughts he drifted off into a light and restless sleep.

 

xXx

 

Of course Mitchell was beside himself, when he realised what he had done again. There was a large bruise on Anders' cheek and chin. The vampire avoided the blond's eyes when he brought him a cooling pad.

 

The Irishman sat with his head hanging on the couch. “I think it would be the best if we break up,” he whispered, swallowing hard as he tried to suppress his tears.

“I would truly understand that you can't stand the sight of me any longer.”

 

Anders didn't answer. He just stood in the middle of the room and stared at the desperate vampire.

The blond felt numb. Now it was voiced, it was the thing that frightened Anders the most – being alone again. Slowly he stepped to the couch, then knelt in front of his lover. The Norse god took Mitchell's hands into his and squeezed them slightly.

 

“I don't want you to go,” he said softly. He lifted a hand to push one of Mitchell's unruly curls behind his ear.

“Please, don't leave me. We can figure it out – somehow. I don't mind if you're a little rough from time to time-”

 

“A little rough,” Mitchell puffed and frowned, then he looked up into Anders' pleading blue eyes. He winced when his glance fell on the bruises on the blond's face. “I've hurt you so badly and I can't really remember. It's all like a blur. I have no control-”

 

“Shh,” Anders soothed, “I know, babe, I know.” And he bend forward and kissed Mitchell tenderly on his lips.

 

The blond called in sick – again.

 

When he returned to work two days later Dawn gasped when she noticed the bruises. Wide-eyed and shocked she asked her boss what had happened to him. Anders answered with a shrug that he had hit his head on an open cupboard.

 

Xxx

 

This time Mitchell remained in their bedroom.

They tried to pretend that nothing had happened, but the blond started to cringe if the Irishman touched him unexpectedly, however he didn't retreat or refuse to have sex with him, although it wasn't as much fun for the Norse god as it was before. He even couldn't get off some times and when Mitchell showed concern or guilt he shrugged it off with tiredness.

 

xXx

 

As time passed, Mitchell grew tense and irritable. He shouted at Anders for no reason, made snide remarks he never did before. He made fun about Anders' height if he couldn't reach things in the upper cupboard or even when his partner told him, that he couldn't win a dead sure client because Bragi's power didn't work properly.

 

The Irishman felt hungry again, but the substitute blood from the hospital tasted more awful than ever. He managed to drink half of its content but flushed the rest down the toilet.

 

One evening Mitchell couldn't contain himself any longer. When Anders stood with his back to him cooking some pasta at the stove, he grabbed the Norse god from behind and before the Kiwi could even shout out in surprise the vampire bit him in the crook of his neck.

 

This third time was hard for Anders again – not as severe as the first but definitively worse than the second time.

 

Mitchell had strangled him after he drank his blood and fucked him roughly on the floor but when the Kiwi tried to fight back the vampire's hands had closed around his partner's neck and for a moment Anders had blacked out.

 

The blond Kiwi couldn't relax and was wide awake, when the vampire finally had fallen asleep next to him, his arm possessively wrapped around Anders' waist.

 

Anders' thoughts were racing. He wasn't sure if he really could continue this way. One day Mitchell would kill him in his blood-lust.

 

Was this the way how a relationship worked? They had been a couple for about six months before Mitchell had bitten him for the first time.

 

Maybe that's what happened when the first infatuation was over? When the drab monotony of everyday life takes over?

Was there always a catch about being in love? A price one had to pay for a happy relationship?

Did every couple had such problems – some more, some less?

Did Ty and Dawn fight from time to time? - But Ty would never hit or hurt her, right? He loved her more than anything in the world.

 

Once Anders had thought, that Mitchell loved him as much as he loved him – maybe he was wrong?

 

And Mike? The marriage with Val was a mistake and Michele wasn't easy to handle, too. But they seemed to be happy, in their own way. They suited each other.

 

Their parents on the other hand – well, they were a bad example.

 

One only heard about women being beaten by their man, so it must be kind of female thing. No one openly talked about a man being beaten, right? And as Mitchell usually fucked him, he obviously took the female part in their relationship.

 

Anders mused that it must be his fault that people treated him badly or hit him – first his father, now his partner. But apart from his father, Mitchell cared for him. He was deeply sorry when he saw what he had done to him. Then the vampire tried to make it up to him, treated his wounds, spoiled him with sweet titbits, tucked him in blankets and held him for hours.

 

Maybe that was it, plain and simple, he, Anders, was the mistake. Maybe his father WAS right and he was weak and needed to be put in his place from time to time. So he should be thankful that the Irishman had chosen him as a lover.

 

And he refused to think about the fact that Mitchell's behaviour towards him started to change from caring to hurtful.

 

xXx

 

“Anders, you look terrible,” Dawn scolded when her boss entered his office just five minutes after her own arrival. “Didn't you sleep again?” Her look changed to worried.

 

He shook his head, but didn't answer and headed for his desk.

 

A few moments later Dawn placed a mug with freshly brewed coffee in front of Anders.

 

The blond man looked up and she noticed his red veined eyes. “Thanks Dawn, you're an angel,” he gave her a small smile.

 

“Anders-” the woman bit her lips, “I don't mean to pry, but are you sure you're okay?”

 

Her boss lifted questioning an eyebrow and she continued hastily, “I think, you don’t look very good. You’re not sleeping well – obviously. You're nervous, you- We have lost one of our best long-time clients and to be blunt, we are getting ready to lose more. It's merely a matter of time. You know, I'm worried about you, Anders. I really am. Maybe you're ill and you should talk to a doctor, at least because of your lack of sleep?”

 

Anders didn't answer but held out one hand she took automatically. “Thank you, Dawn. I really appreciate your concern.” He squeezed her hand slightly then let it go again. “I'm fine, really. I’ve just been keeping late hours for the last few weeks. You know Mitchell keeps me busy.” He winked and Dawn rolled her eyes out of habit about this typical-Anders-comment, but she still noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

 

“You- you and Mitchell are not fighting, are you?” The blond woman asked hesitantly.

 

Anders looked down briefly and swallowed hard but then he smiled at her again, “No, Dawnsie, it's all right, don't worry. Now, let's have a look if we can get our lost client back and make the others feel as we like them.” He winked at her.

 

Dawn looked at him doubtfully.

 

“I promise, I'll behave better in the future.”

 

“If you say so,” she turned around to return to her own desk but stopped halfway. “Anders, if- if you ever want to talk about something, anything, you can- I mean, if you don't want to talk to me, you can talk to Ty.”

 

“Thank you, Dawn. I'll keep that in mind,” with a genuine smile he shooed her away.

 

xXx

 

One afternoon Anders felt like he couldn't return to his apartment. He wished that Dawn was there – or Ty. But the couple was on a short holiday to spend some time on the southern island. So Anders, completely at a loss, went to Mike's bar.

 

It wasn't really open but Mike was behind the bar, checking his stock of bottles. When the oldest of the Johnson brothers noticed his younger sibling he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hi Mike,” Anders greeted quietly and took a seat at the bar.

 

“Anders”

 

“Can I have a beer, please?”

 

Mike stared bewildered at the blond. This wasn't Anders' usual behaviour, but he fulfilled his brother's request and placed a bottle in front of him.

 

“Thanks,” the blond said softly and took a sip.

 

The dark-haired Johnson noticed how pale and tired his brother looked. “What's wrong?” He couldn't banish the gruffness from his voice. Anders' simple presence always got him on the edge of annoyance.

 

The blond looked up and caught his brother's eyes for a second, then he dropped his gaze again and shook his head. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

 

“Are you ill? You look like shit.”

 

Anders didn't answer.

 

“Something with your vampire-lover?” Mike taunted.

 

“No,” the blond breathed and took another swig from the bottle.

 

“Then, why, dear brother, are you here? You never come for no reason.”

 

“I- I-” Anders tried but stopped – another gulp.

 

“Yes, Anders? I'm listening, but you have to talk to me,” Mike said irritable.

 

“I- I was wondering- have you ever heard about a god losing his powers?” The blond finally managed to say falteringly.

 

“What?” Mike huffed. “That's bullshit.”

 

“B-but, Ty got his powers back after he got rid of Hod. Maybe it's possible the other way around?”

 

“Are you going to tell me, that you're losing your worthless God-of-shit-talk powers?” Mike laughed out loud. “Honestly, that would be too good to be true.”

 

“Yeah,” Anders placed the beer bottle on the counter, slipped off the barstool and headed for the exit.

 

“Thanks for the beer, Mike,” he said before he let the door shut behind him.

 

Mike wrinkled his forehead. This wasn't the usual Anders. This wasn't his cocky and annoying little brother, bursting with self-confidence. The bar owner bit his lower lip. Maybe he should have listened to Anders for once?

 

The human vessel of Ullr heaved a sigh. He should talk to Olaf and ask him about the silly thing Anders has mentioned.

 

xXx

 

When Dawn was back at work on Monday Anders didn't show up. He just called briefly and said he sprained his ankle while falling down the stairs and would work from home for a few days. She should send him the papers he needed via mail or fax.

 

xXx

 

One evening when Mitchell was on a late shift in the hospital Ty invited Anders to come over for dinner. Dawn was out with some female friends so it was just them.

 

The meal was delicious but Anders only picked at his food. Ty watched his brother for a few minutes then put down his fork.

 

“Anders, are you alright?”

 

“Hm? - Oh, yeah, sorry,” the blond forced a smile. “Sorry, it's tasty, really. Dawn is lucky you're such an amazing cook, but- but, I'm not really hungry – sorry.”

 

When Ty didn't answer Anders lifted his gaze and met his brother's concerned eyes.

 

“What's wrong?” the younger asked softly and placed a hand on his brother's forearm. Anders hissed at the touch.

 

“What?” Ty was alarmed.

 

“Nothing,” Anders replied quickly. “Just jammed my arm in the door this morning.” The blond rolled his eyes as a sign of his own clumsiness.

 

“You can talk to me, you know,” the dark-haired man tried again.

 

“Yeah, I know – thanks, but it's nothing, honestly.”

 

“Are you and Mitchell fighting?”

 

Anders jerked and looked away.

 

“Oh, Anders,” Ty sighed. He refrained from touching his brother again. He knew the blond wasn't one for physical affection – apart from his former bed bunnies and now his boyfriend.

 

“You know every couple has to argue and face conflicts once in a while. Believe me, Dawn and I have bad arguments sometimes, but the make-up sex is worth it,” he winked and nearly missed Anders' wincing.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Anders reached for his glass of wine and took a large gulp.

 

xXx

 

“Mitchell? Where have you been?”

 

Anders jumped from the couch. “I was worried.” The blond stepped closer to his partner, then his eyes widened with horror.

 

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

 

“What? Me? Hurt? Nonsense. What kind of shit are you talking about?” The Irishman snarled.

 

“There is blood on your shirt,” the blond mentioned shyly.

 

“Oh?” Mitchell looked confused than started to smirk. “Oops! That's not mine. It's the trainee nurse's. You know, the cute one I told you about.”

 

Anders swallowed hard and looked away. He didn't want Mitchell to see how much his words hurt him but the vampire was merciless. “She was really tasty – and eager and so tight, oh Anders, you would have loved her pussy. Maybe I should have brought her home, so you could have fucked her while I fuck you.”

 

“You bit her and you fucked her?” The blond whispered flatly.

 

“Yep – and it was fun.” The vampire took off his leather jacket and dropped it on the floor. Then he slumped on the couch. “Stop looking so stupid. Hang my jacket, get me a beer and pull off my shoes.”

 

Anders did as he was told and stayed silent. He knew Mitchell was always more violent once he was on fresh blood. Lately he refused the blood-bottles he got from Michele and just fed from Anders every few days. To fool the brunette doctor the vampire took the bottles home regularly but emptied them out in the sink.

 

Three weeks ago Mitchell drank so much blood, that Anders passed out in the office. He woke up in the hospital and needed all of Bragi's power, which was getting harder and harder to master, to return home after they gave him a blood transfusion.

 

Anders was lucky that Mitchell's bites left no noticeable marks if he was mindful – thanks to the healing powers of this saliva – but of course he couldn't explain how he had lost such an amount of blood without a visible wound.

 

Mitchell ignored Anders for the following days. He said that he stank because of the substitute blood.

 

When the vampire sat satisfied on the couch, the remote in one a beer in his other hand and zapping through the channels, Anders dared to ask softly, “Did you kill her?”

 

“What?” Mitchell's head spin round. He glared at the blond. “Who?” He snapped.

 

Anders swallowed, then answered, “The nurse, is she dead?”

 

The Irishman burst out laughing, “No, dimwit, of course not. It would have been a waste to kill her. Perhaps I'll drink from her again – and fuck her. But don't worry, love,” the word felt like a stab with a knife into Anders' heart, “she didn't remember anything. I used your godly powers on her. You should be proud of me, I'm getting better luring and convincing innocent humans to offer themselves as food. Pity _YOUR_ powers tail off. Maybe Bragi finally realised that he is having much more fun with me.”

 

Mitchell dropped the remote and the beer, not caring about the spilled liquid and rose from the couch. He stepped up to Anders. “Aww, poor Anders, are you feeling useless? Don't worry, you're always my favourite pet, even if I am the god now and you're just the shadow and the fucktoy of one.” The vampire grabbed the blond's shoulder, pulled him close and bent down to kiss him hard on the mouth.

 

xXx

 

It was a few days later in the afternoon when Anders was startled by a loud banging on the front door of the apartment.

 

“ANDERS! OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

This was Mike's voice.

 

The blond crouched on the couch and pulled the blanket tightly around his body. He didn't know what to do. Mitchell was at work but Anders hadn’t been able to find the energy to leave the apartment for the last two days. He didn't even inform Dawn. The blond cursed himself inwardly. He should have called his assistant and told her he was sick. She must have talked to Ty about his absence.

 

Anders heard the click of the lock. He should have changed it by now, but he forgot – or maybe he didn't and it was his subconscious that wanted his brothers having the possibility to enter the flat.

 

The next moment Mike, Olaf and Ty were facing their brother and stared in different states of disbelief at Bragi's mortal vessel – or what was left of him.

 

Anders didn't dare to look them in the eyes, not even when Ty breathed, “Anders? What happened to you?”

 

The blond didn't answer.

 

“Talk to us,” Mike bellowed in his usual gruff way.

 

“Bugger!” Was the only thing Olaf said.

 

Ty took a step forward, unsure what to do; if he should get closer to his brother who was in such an unusual state, hair a mess, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and his face – Anders had a vicious bruises on his cheekbone and eyebrow. His lower lip looked like it was split and still healing. The blond was hiding his body under a blanket on the couch, hugging his knees and making himself as small as possible.

 

The youngest of the present Johnsons knelt down in front of the blond. Ty slowly stretched his arm and touched softly the other's upper arm.

Anders winced and turned his face away.

 

“What happened, Anders?” Ty asked softly. “Did Mitchell do this to you?”

 

The blond didn't answer, just gave a tiny nod.

 

“Oh, Ands,” Ty sighed.

 

“Where are your fish?” Olaf asked bewildered into the silence when his glance fell on the half empty tank.

 

“Dead,” Anders breathed.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“It was a punishment, he said.” Anders whispered hopelessly, then he closed his eyes when the memories washed over him like an icy wave.

 

 

“ _No, Mitchell, please don't do it – let them be. They don't have anything to do with it, they are innocent. Don't kill them, please. Punish me instead.”_

 

_Anders was kneeling on the floor, clinging to Mitchell's trousers leg to stop the vampire's doing._

 

“ _But it IS a punishment for you, Anders,” the Irishman scolded him like a child._

 

“ _I've told you not to do it again, that there would be consequences if you don't obey me, so don't tell me, I haven't warned you.”_

 

“ _Mitchell, please, I will never do it again, I promise. Please give me one last chance. I'll do anything.”_

 

“ _Oh, I'm sure you will, but you won't learn your lesson if I don't punish you as you deserve. You broke the rule and now you have to live with it.”_

 

_The vampire pulled himself free from the now sobbing Norse god and stepped closer to the fish tank. He had a large mug in his hand that he dipped into the open container and angled to catch the bright orange little fish._

 

_With the brimming mug he went to the bathroom and only moments later Anders heard the rinsing sound of the toilet._

 

_Mitchell returned to the living room to repeat his action. He ignored the crying blond on the floor._

 

“ _Please, don't – leave the rest, Mitchell,” Anders' voice was rasp with tears._

 

_But the vampire was merciless. He went six times and flushed the fish down the pipes. He even caught one tiny fish who had hid under some aquatic plant._

 

_When Mitchell was finished the fish tank hold nearly half of the usual water._

 

_Anders crouched on the floor, hugging his knees, which he pressed tightly against his chest while rocking himself back and force. Silent tears streaming down his face._

 

_The vampire watched the blond for a moment, than put the mug with a loud 'thud' down on the counter which made his partner wince._

 

_Mitchell went over to Anders and grabbed him roughly by one arm to pull him into a standing position._

 

_The next second the vampire hugged the sobbing blond. He stroked Anders' back tenderly, kissed his forehead and whispered in a soothing voice, “There, there – stop crying. You've made a mistake, love. You must learn to follow my orders. If you want new fish you must prove to me that you deserve them. Do you understand that, Anders?”_

 

_The blond pressed his face against the vampire's chest and nodded._

 

“ _Good boy,” Mitchell cooed._

 

 

 

Anders turned his head and looked at Ty with red-rimmed eyes, “You have to go. He'll be back soon. You shouldn't be here. He'll be angry.”

 

“He will have to answer us,” Mike growled. “And you're coming with us. If he wants a fight we'll turn him into a pile of ash.”

 

Anders snorted mirthlessly, “Mike, you're an idiot. You are no match for him. He will kill you just like that,” the blond pulled out one hand from under the blanket and clicked his fingers.

 

“We are three and he is just one. I'm pretty sure we have a good chance against him. Ty, get Anders up and then lets go.”

 

“I don't think that you're taking my favourite pet away from me,” a malicious voice said behind the three Johnsons. Mike and Olaf whirled around and Ty nearly lost his balance with shock, but caught himself and stumbled to stand and face the approaching vampire.

 

“Mitchell, let them go, please,” Anders begged and his brothers and grandfather were dumbstruck by the pleading tone of the blond. They had never heard or seen him like that.

 

“They will leave us and never come back, I swear. I let the lock change tomorrow in the morning.”

 

“Oh, but it would be fun if they stay a bit longer. We can play together,” Mitchell sneered. “Maybe they want to beat or fuck you, too, bitch.” Anders cringed and pressed his face against the back rest of the couch in shame.

 

Mike let out a roar of anger, his fists clenched, so did Olaf and Ty, all of them ready to attack the vicious vampire, but Mitchell was too fast. One moment he stood before them, the next he was behind, right in front of the couch and pulling Anders' head up by his hair. The blond whimpered.

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Mike shouted.

 

“No,” the vampire said with a casual smile.

 

“HE IS COMING WITH US AND YOU'RE LEAVING HIM ALONE!”

 

“I don't think so,” Mitchell grinned. “You won't take away my little toy.”

 

“Mitchell, what happened to you?” Ty whispered disbelievingly. He still couldn't accept how the once friendly man had turned into such a violent monster.

 

“What happened? I can tell you what happened. Anders offered me his blood. It was one of his kinky ideas and I am so glad I fulfilled his wish.”

 

“You could have killed him – you nearly killed him.” Olaf piped up.

 

“But I didn't and now he is useless. He nearly lost all of his powers. When I'm done with him I'll probably turn him into a vampire. He will be my slave, my fucktoy. He will beg for my attention and my cock. - Oh, wait, that already happened, right, love?” He pulled Anders' hair again and the blond cried out in pain.

“But when I've soaked up all of his puny god-powers I'll get to you, Baldr, Ullr and Hod – hmm, I'm going to be a truly mighty vampire with all your powers. And there is Odin, too-”

 

“WE WON'T LET YOU!” Ty shouted out loud. The temperature in the room dropped noticeable.

 

Mitchell chuckled, “Ah, Hod, I really like your power,” but the next moment he was sneering again. “Now, piss off you weak humans, be grateful that I let you go – for now. If you ever come back I'm going to suck you dry.” The vampire snarled. His eyes turned black and his fangs emerged when he opened his mouth in a threatening way.

 

Olaf lunged forward and grabbed Ty's and Mike's arms to pull them back. “Come, we'll leave.”

 

“But- but, we can't leave Anders-”

 

“Ty, we go NOW,” Olaf said in a grave tone and tightened his grip and towards Mitchell the bald man declared, “We're off, but we're not done here. We'll be back.”

 

And with this words he dragged his grandsons out of the apartment.

 

“Yeah, run, little gods, run.” Mitchell smirked.

 

When the door was closed again, the vampire remembered his desolated partner he still held in a tight grip. With a push he let go of Anders, who just fell from the couch to the floor.

 

“So, you ran to your brothers and pleaded for help?” Mitchell sneered. “Stupid bitch, you should have known, that they are no match for me. You're starting to bore the pants out off me.”

 

“You'll leave my brothers alone,” Anders snarled unexpectedly, rose with wobbly legs and clenched his fists. The blond's blue eyes were flashing furiously.

 

“Oho, look who grew back his balls. Do you really think you can stop me? Why do you even care? You mean nothing to them, now less than before because you lost your godly powers. Do you really think they'll come back for you? They've seen you, the wreck you became. They know you're weak and useless. They never cared about you, only for your god and now you've lost him, too. You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Don't you think they would have fought for you if they really liked you?”

 

Anders didn't flinch or back off, “Honestly Mitchell, if you go after them, I'll stake you myself.”

 

The vampire laughed out loud. “You're going to stake me? I don't think so, but I'll show you the proper use of a stake.” He grabbed Anders' shoulder and shoved him back on the floor again.

 

xXx

 

“GRANDPA- Why did you stop us? We should have finished the bloodsucker, at least we had to take Anders with us!”

 

“No Ty, we wouldn't stand a chance against the vampire – we need some help to rescue Anders.”

 

“Help? Who could help us?”

 

“Axl and actually Michele.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Why Axl?” - “Why Michele?” Ty and Mike asked in unison.

 

“Well, Axl obviously because he is Odin. If he can summon his godly powers we will stand a chance against Mitchell. And we need Michele to bring Yggdrasil.”

 

“Why? What does this stick can do? Shall she stake Mitchell with it?”

 

“No, Mikkel, but as it is the tree of life she for once needs it to heal Anders. I imagine that he will be in a worse condition when we'll be back, so we need to hurry. And second, I'm not sure, so it's just guess work.”

 

Mike rolled his eyes while Olaf went off the target, “Hurry up, Grandpa.”

 

“Second, it might work against the undead, so we have to try at least.”

 

Without further or better ideas how to rescue Anders from Mitchell's grasp the Johnsons went to implement Olaf's plan.

 

Mike called Michele and with a little persuasion she promised to meet them at Axl's place.

 

xXx

 

“What? Why should I come with you to get Anders out of his flat?”

 

“Because he is half dead. Mitchell is abusing him severely, so he needs to get away from him and we need to kill the vampire – if possible.”

 

“Well, the fucker deserves a little beating, so why do you care?”

 

“Axl, this is more than a little beating and it's Anders, your brother.”

 

“Axl, even Anders doesn't deserve this.” Mike said sternly.

 

“Oh, all right.”

 

“And grab the sword.”

 

xXx

 

The Johnsons caught Mitchell feeding on Anders when they stormed the blond's apartment again.

 

Mike had instructed Michele to wait outside until he calls her just to make sure she would be as save as possible but it took only a few moments until Mike shouted, “Michele, get in here, quick!”

 

The dark-haired woman cursed under her breath. She wasn't keen to get into a room with a running amok vampire but even if she didn't like Anders she would help Mike's brother nevertheless.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she got a glimpse on the fight between the Irishman and the Johnson family members, Axl with the sword in his hand leading the way.

 

“Oh shit!” the dark-haired doctor mumbled when she noticed Anders.

 

The blond lay motionless on the ground. His was naked and his body was covered in countless bloody bite marks, scars that spoke of old bruises additional with new ones. And then there was the gaping wound on his neck...

 

Michele knelt down next to Anders, grabbed Yggdrasil with a tight grip, closed her eyes and let its power flood her body. She put the stick aside and pressed her hands on Anders' bloody skin. The glow suffused his unmoving form but nothing happened. Michele tried again- nothing. She grabbed the stick again, gathered its power, tried again, but Anders didn't wake up. He must have been dead for some time now.

 

The brunette woman felt sadness rising inside. Even if she didn't like the man she didn't wish him such a brutal ending.

 

“WATCH OUT!” Mike's shout woke her from the state of numbness. By instinct she grabbed Yggdrasil from the ground and span around.

 

A loud “Oooomph,” when the stick hit something solid, followed by a hiss of pain.

 

Five pair of eyes watched astonished how the vampire, who had tried to get to Michele – maybe for leverage - got down on his knees, holding his stomach, where she had hit him with the stick.

 

It took Mitchell just a moment to recover, but the Gods saw the opening chance to overpower him.

 

Michele finally got up and, accompanied by the Johnsons, stepped closer to the backing down vampire. They drove him into a corner behind the kitchen bar, the brunette goddess in front of the men, pointing Yggdrasil at Mitchell's chest. The vampire hissed viciously but didn't dare go near her or slap the stick away. She wielded the branch of life and scored a hit on the Irishman. Mitchell howled with pain when the wood touched him. She pushed forward and struck again – and again – and again.

 

The vampire held up his hands to shield his face from the blows, but every time Yggdrasil made contact with his body he winced in agony.

 

In the end Mitchell hunched up in the corner on the ground, screaming when Michele thrust the stick against his chest and hold it there. The vampire yelled and cramped uncontrollably until he finally fell silent and his body went limp.

 

The goddess was panting heavily in the deafening silence. All five stared at the lifeless form of the Irishman.

 

“Is he dead?” Axl asked shakily.

 

Olaf stepped carefully closer and poked Mitchell's leg with his foot.

 

“'m not sure but he might be.”

 

“So, he is dead-dead?” Axl noticed curious.

 

“Anders?” Ty gasped and turned around. He ran back to the living room area and fell down on his knees next to his motionless brother.

 

“Anders?” Ty whispered while he shook the blond's shoulder. “Wake up – It's over, Mitchell is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Wake up, please.” Tears were streaming down the dark-haired man's cheeks. Then he turned around to Michele. “WHY DIDN'T YOU HEAL HIM?”

 

The woman took a step backwards from the furious god. “I-I- couldn't, I tried but-” she looked sad, “He must have been already dead.”

 

“BUT I WAS DEAD, TOO – YOU'VE BROUGHT ME BACK – WHY NOT HIM?”

 

“Maybe he didn't want to be reawaken, Ty,” Mike said nearly soundless.

 

The next moment Olaf shouted, “OY!” and they all witnessed how a thin gleaming haze left Anders' body – and when they turned around – to their amazement Mitchell's, too.

 

“Bragi?” Ty whispered shocked. “B-But, I thought Anders was already dead,” he pointed at Michele. “You've said he was dead but obviously he wasn't – but now. You left him to die.”

 

“No, Ty,” Michele hold up her hands in defence. “He WAS dead, I swear. I don't know what happened.”

 

“I think, Bragi was in a way torn between Anders and Mitchell, so he couldn't leave Anders' body as long as the vampire existed.” Olaf suggested.

 

“But how could he be inside Mitchell?”

 

“Anders' blood,” Mike breathed. “I should have listened to him.” The bar owner hung his head. “It's my fault, he is dead. He tried to talk to me and I didn't listen. I just thought he was talking crap like usual.”

 

Michele stepped forward and hugged him.

 

“He came to me, too and I didn't get that he was looking for help,” Ty said softly. The dark-haired man took his brother's cold hand into his own.

 

Axl slumped on a chair, hiding his face with his hands.

 

Olaf was the only one who was still observing the lifeless form of the vampire.

 

“What shall we do now?” Ty asked desperately after a few moments.

 

“We need to make sure that neither Anders nor Mitchell rise again.” Olaf pointed out.

 

“How, grandpa?”

 

“We'll burn the bodies.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“We have done this before with Eva's body.”

 

“But we can't ask Colin if we can go to his land and pile one or two stakes to burn them. We can't do this on the beach or somewhere public either. People would notice – and ask questions.”

 

“We could burn them here, in the apartment – they would find the bodies and they will be declared dead.”

 

xXx

 

In the end it was done the way Olaf suggested.

 

They laid the bodies on the bed and only Ty and Mike stayed behind to start the fire that night. It was made to look like the couple had fallen asleep with a lit cigarette in bed. The smoke detector in the bedroom was turned off.

 

As the rest of alarms were still working the other house residents would be warned soon enough to call the fire brigade so no one else would get hurt.

 

Mike insisted on remaining alone but Ty refused to leave his brother by himself. So they both waited in the bedroom observing the dead couple that looked like they were just asleep. Ty sat at Anders' side and held the blond's cold hand. He whispered from time to time, “I'm so sorry.”

 

At 1am in the morning Mike said, “It's time.”

 

When the bed was on fire and the flames leaking at the bodies the brothers silently left the flat.

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, especially if you stayed till the end.  
> I'd love to know your thoughts, because this wasn't easy to write, so comments/kudos/criticism are most welcome.


End file.
